A Dog and Filly Show
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Illustrated by Howxu The Diamond Dogs kidnapped Sweetie Belle to find gems for them. But that all a change and soon, the magic of friendship plays a little part in this adventure


At the outskirts of Ponyville there is a field that you can find rocks and gems. Underground, there are two diamond dogs trying search for gems.

One tall gray dog is wearing a red vest, and a black collar with blue gems and a yellow one hanging down. His name is Rover.

The second one is a short light tan brown dog with a gray vest and a black collar around his neck. This dog name is Spor.

The two dogs are looking for gems underground. Sadly, the search is not going so well.

Spot says, "Rover, at this rate we'll hardly reach our expected production volume."

"That's just great!" Rove shouts in anger. "I called Fido to get some fell! Where in the world is he now?!"

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Spot replies.

Just then, a large grayish blue dog wearing a gray vest and a black collar appear on the scene, and he is carrying a sack. This one name is Fido

"Fear not, guys! I have found the help we need!" Fido announces.

"Really?" Spot asks.

"Where were you?! And what is in that sack?!" Rover demands.

"Our help," Fido answers.

Fido opens the bag, and says, "Look!"

In the sack is a small young white color unicorn. She has a horn, green color eyes, and a mane of pink and purple with curls on the bottom. She screams in fear to see the two dogs here.

Rover and Spot are anything but impressed.

In thought, Rover says, "You sure that's brining help instead of kidnapping?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Spot adds in thought.

Spot can't be more right, because this little pony lives in Ponyville and is related to the last pony they captured.

In Carousel boutique, Rarity and Fluttershy are having some tea. Well, Fluttershy is having tea while she is hearing Rarity's complaining.

"Can you believe it?! No matter how many times I tell her, Sweetie Belle just never listens! This time, I even had to make amends to my client!" Rarity says in frustration.

"Don't worry Rarity, I'm sure things will turn out well in the end," Fluttershy calmly says.

Rarity sighs, "I'm not getting my hopes up. I swear, no matter what happens to her in the future, she is on her own!"

"Oh, I'm sure you don't mean it," Fluttershy worriedly says.

"Okay, I have said it the last few times, but this time I mean it," Rarity says in frustration.

Just then, they hear someone screaming, "Rarity! Rarity!"

The two mares turn, and wonder who is screaming. Their questions is answer when the door slams open, and Apple Bloom runs in the room in a state of panic.

"Rarity! It's terrible! Just terrible!" Apple Bloom screams and panic.

"What's wrong Apple Bloom?" Fluttershy asks.

Apple Bloom screams, "Sweetie Belle was kidnapped by the Diamond Dogs!"

Hearing the danger, Rarity furiously shouts in rage, "Hold on Sweetie, I'll save you!"

Rarity begins to run out of the boutique, but Fluttershy is holding on her her.

Fluttershy scaredly says, "Rarity, wait! We should go find Twilight first!"

Back in the caves of the Diamond Dogs. Fido is trying force little Sweetie Belle.

Fido pokes Sweetie Belle on the head, and yells, "Now, help us find the gems! You hear me?!"

But Rover smack Fido behind his head, "Idiot! You are way too rude to the little pony!"

Soon the two begins to get into an argument.

"What?! I just told her what we need!" Fido protests.

"We are greedy, but not bullies! She's just a little filly! Be more gentle, moron!" Rover scolds.

"What?! Where do I look like a bully, huh?!" Fido shouts.

"Every part of you is like a bully!" Rover shouts in anger.

Soon the two dogs are fighting each other, punching and kicking each other as they call each other names. All Spot and Sweetie Belle can do is watch with worried looks on their faces.

Sweetie Belle turns to Spot, questions, "Excuse me, sir… You want ,e to search for gems?"

"That's right. Our mine's production is too low. We need your magic to find the location of the gems," Spot explains.

"But I can't do magic yet," Sweetie Belle clarifies.

The three dogs, especially the two stop fighting, exclaim, "You what?!"

Rover looks at Fido, "Fido! You brought us a unicorn with no magic?!"

"It's not my fault! I once saw a toddler do magic. I thought anyone with a horn could do it…"

Hearing the dogs statement cause Sweetie Belle to murmurs in sadness, and she is on the verge of crying. Seeing her little fully sad, the dog realize what they have done. So they walk over to cheer her up.

Fido says in remorse, "No, no,no… I didn't mean you're useless. It's just that a unicorn with no magic isn't useful to the situation we're in."

"I mean, mining is more of a work of strength and endurance: though you don't see, to have either of those. But…" Rover adds.

But Sweetie Belle begins to cry, meaning that just make the situation worse.

Fido screams, "Come on! Rover do something!"

"I've never had children, how should I know what to do?!" Rover panic.

"Just do something to distracted her!" Fido shouts.

Rover tries to think of an idea on how to cheer the little pony up. Just then, an idea has come to him.

Rover nervously says, "Ok! Behold! Prepare to be stunned!"

He puts his hand together, and his paw grabs a hold of his thumb.

Then he says, "As I shift my thumb out of my hand!"

Sweetie Belle becomes interested and watch Rover performs his trick. Rover then pulls his thumb away from his other paw.

Rover shouts, "Ta da!" Though he doubts this will work.

But Sweetie Belle is amazed, "Wow! How did you do that?!"

"Hahaha, that's my secret!" Rover answers in confidence.

Spot mutters to himself, "It seems that were more like babysitters than kidnappers now…"

"Not that's a bad thing," Spot adds in thought.

Soon, the three Diamond Dogs begin to show Sweetie Belle around their home. They show her the halls with their pictures on the wall as they share the dogs' history and culture. They show her on how to work with gems: cleaning them, carving them, and other means. And show Sweetie Belle where they keep some of the gems. Soon the four dogs and filly are becoming good friend.

Suddenly…

BOOM!

Rarity and her friends burst in to rescue Sweetie Belle!

Rarity declares in anger, "Girls, ATTACK!"

And that's what they did. Rainbow and Applejack wrap Fido with with the rope. And Twilight throws a book at him. Pinkie is jumping on Spot's back. And Rarity is giving a karate chop to Rover as he runs away in fear. Fluttershy is the only one not doing anything, and worried what they're doing is wrong.

Suddenly, Sweetie Belle screams, STOP!"

That cause everypony and every dog to stop.

Rarity lets go of Rover, and runs to his sister.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity screams, and pulls her little sister to a hug.

"Are you alright Sweetie? They didn't hurt you did they?" Rarity asks in concern.

"No. In face they weren't be mean to me at all. Really. They are very nice! They are greedy, but not bullies," Sweetie Belle explains.

Rarity looks at the Diamond Dog, and says, "Oh, so I misunderstood? You guys actually don't have ill intentions, right?"

"Ye… Yeah! It's just a big misunderstanding! We just want to… Uh.. Have some cultural interchange with the pony race!" Rover nervously explains.

"Yeah that's right!" Fido and Spot agree, nodding their head.

But Reality furiously scolds at the dogs, "WHO IN THE WILD WORLD OF EQUESTRIA WOULD KIDNAP FOR A CULTURE INTERCHANGE!"

The dogs whimper in fright.

"You're perfectly right…" Rover scaredly says.

"We're so sorry…" Spot adds in fright.

After Rarity gives the Diamond Dogs a thirty minute scolding and lecture, the ponies head on home. However, the dogs still have a problem. We haven't solve the problem with the gem production, and have been attacked.

Fido says, "This is probably my fault."

"But we didn't solve any problem! We didn't get anything out of it!" Rover complains.

Spot looks up, and notices something, "Maybe not, look."

The three dogs look up to see Sweetie Belle waving goodbye to the three dogs with a smile on their faces. Soon the three dogs smile and wave goodbye back. They may not get any gems, but they end up gaining something even more… a friend.


End file.
